1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving method for an electrophoretic display.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel displays, the electrophoretic display includes a thin film transistor array panel including pixel electrodes connected to thin film transistors, a common electrode panel including a common electrode, and electrophoretic particles interposed between the two panels, having positive or negative charges, and moving between the pixel electrode and the common electrode.
An electrophoretic display includes, a driving unit that supplies a common voltage to the common electrode and data voltages that are higher or lower than the common voltage to each pixel electrode. The difference between the common voltage and the data voltage forms a positive or negative driving voltage to electrophoretic particles located in each pixel area. The electrophoretic particles having positive or negative charges are moved to the pixel electrode or the common electrode depending on the driving voltage. The movement of the electrophoretic particles is controlled by the duration of the driving voltages.
Driving voltages having different durations are supplied to each pixel area, and the electrophoretic particles in each pixel area are moved and arranged in a different manner. External light incident on the electrophoretic display is absorbed or reflected by the electrophoretic particles that are moved and arranged in a different manner at each pixel area to display black, white, or various colors.
The driving voltages are supplied to the electrophoretic particles repeatedly such that electrical charges may be accumulated at each pixel electrode and cause a spurious image to be displayed. To prevent the spurious image, the accumulated electric charges must be removed at regular intervals to refresh the pixel electrode. The polarity of the driving voltages supplied with the electrophoretic particles for each pixel area is periodically reversed per frame to refresh the pixel electrode. The inversion of the driving voltages causes the electrophoretic display to display a real image and an inverse image.
However, the inverse image displayed between the real images may adversely affect display performance.